


Rehearsing Lines

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin enjoy their morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsing Lines

Arthur watched Merlin as he practiced his lines for the upcoming audition. The best part about watching Merlin practice in the morning was the fact that he walked around in a towel doing it. 

“I made an oath to protect you!” Merlin said determinedly. 

Arthur suppressed his laugh because the view he had from his bed was rather amusing, but he would not dare show his delight to Merlin, who was rather adamant about his acting career. Or the struggle of it, at least. 

“You know I _can_ feel your stupid smug smile on me,” Merlin said without turning around to look at Arthur. 

Arthur immediately sobered up and pretended to be playing with his mobile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, _Merlin_ ,” he said when Merlin walked over to him and yanked his mobile off his hand. 

“I hate you,” Merlin growled. 

“Oh come on, Merlin!” Arthur argued. “The idea is to picture your audience naked, not walk around in a towel in front of me and look all…” 

“All what?” Merlin’s eyes narrowed. 

“Sexy…” Arthur bit his lower lip and pulled Merlin toward him. “Come on, I can think of another performance that’s more entertaining.” 

“I’ll be late for my audition!” Merlin attempted to protest. 

“I’ll make it quick, I promise,” Arthur said and managed to pin Merlin under him on the bed. 

“You will do no such thing,” Merlin said. “I don’t believe in half-arsed performances!”


End file.
